The physician/patient relationship and prevention of AIDS. This aspect of the program is already under active development in the Cleveland area. We will create an outreach educational program for physicians designed around a video tape that emphasizes the public health and preventive educational aspects of AIDS. It will encourage physicians to actively incorporate AIDS information into their daily practices and to serve as resources to the community. It will also include a novel public education campaign that will attempt to "desensitize" the general public about AIDS making patients more willing to ask their physicians about the disease.